


Spam

by AgingPhangirl (Madophelia)



Series: One-Word Prompts [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, 2009!phan, Crush, First Kisses, M/M, One-Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madophelia/pseuds/AgingPhangirl
Summary: Phil has his probably-straight best friend in his kitchen for the first time and yeah, he's forgotten to buy food for breakfast.





	Spam

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of my celebration for reaching 800 followers on Tumblr where I asked people to send me one-word prompts. Enjoy!

Dan looks different in the morning. His hair is slightly curly, which Phil has only ever seen on the other end of a shitty Skype connection before and it’s better than he ever imagined it would be now it’s up-close and in high definition. He watches as Dan presses the flat of his palm into the soft waves of it and grins at the yawn taking over his face. 

“Time is it?” he says, his feet shuffling on the tiled kitchen floor.

“Early,” Phil says, passing him over a steaming mug of coffee, it isn’t the caramel flavoured concoctions they’d had yesterday, but it has milk and sugar and most importantly caffeine so he thinks Dan will be up for it. 

“Hmm,” Dan hums, taking the cup and sipping like it’s giving him life. 

Phil wonders if Dan couldn’t sleep either. It’d been difficult, knowing he was down the hall and not 200 miles away. The spare bedroom seeming achingly far away nonetheless because it had Dan in it. The Dan he wants much much closer in a way he won’t allow himself to think about too much. 

Dan knows. He must know. But Dan had a girlfriend until very recently and despite a few shy smiles Phil’s mind had read far too much into, Phil doesn't really think Dan is at all interested in him like that. 

Dan is confusing though. He leans in now, cradling the hot cup between his hands and letting his hip press against Phil’s, shirt rucked up slightly so that his bare, hot skin is radiating heat into Phil’s side. It isn’t fair. 

They’ve discussed the fact that Phil is bisexual so Dan knows that Phil is attracted to men, must know that he’s driving Phil crazy with all the casual touching. Falling for a straight boy never ends well but Phil’s mouth goes dry and his heart picks up speed when Dan tips his head to side. It isn’t resting on Phil’s shoulder, not really, but it’s close enough that he’s jostled when Phil pulls away. 

“Breakfast!” he announces, his voice is sing-song and he’s thankful that his customary inclination towards sporadic behaviour lends itself well to covering up how nervous he’s feeling.

The morning is too soft, too removed from the rest of the world. Yesterday he’d been with Dan out in the crowds, on tourist attractions, shops, shared spaces. Now Dan is here in  _ his kitchen _ . It’s all a bit much. 

“Okay...” Dan sounds perplexed, slightly grumpy. The early start perhaps. 

He’s halfway in to a cupboard before he realises his mistake. 

His parents are away, and he can perfectly recall the small bundle of notes curled in the back section of his wallet which is now on his bedside table. He remembers his mum pressing them into his hand with a gentle reminder to buy food, proper food she’d insisted, so he could feed his friend. He remembers rolling his eyes and telling her that of course he was going to buy food, he was twenty-two and perfectly capable of staying home alone for a week without his parents thank you very much. 

But then Dan had text him, another set of digits counting down the days until they could finally meet and... he’d forgotten.

“Um...” he says, burying his face behind the cupboard door, hands rummaging for something, anything to offer Dan that isn’t this awkward man-child who is clearly so infatuated with his straight friend he’s overlooked the need for them both to actually eat proper food. 

“You okay there, Phil?” Dan asks, rounding into Phil’s hiding space, pressing up close behind him, chin coming to rest on his shoulder. “Having trouble finding something?” 

His breath is hot on Phil’s neck, so he can be forgiven for clasping his hand around the nearest thing he can find in the cupboard and turning on the spot with it in offering. 

“I’m fine...” he insists, trailing off when he realises how close Dan is, his brown eyes beautiful in the dim grey-pink light of morning diffused through the kitchen blinds. 

“Hi,” Dan says, his hand reaching out to skitter delicately across Phil’s hip. 

“Hi,” Phil replies, swallowing numbly as Dan’s face comes over all determined and he leans closer still. 

“I’m just going to...” Dan whispers, bringing a hand up, hovering in the air between them uncertainly before sliding into the curve of the back of Phil’s neck. It fits there, his cupped palm and warm fingers. Phil lets his eyelids flutter closed. “I’m going to try something. Stay still.” 

Phil knows what to expect. This isn’t the first time someone has gotten that look in their eye. he’s seen this expression before, the one that means they’re going to kiss you, have decided to do it, and are now working up the courage. He just never expected to see it on Dan’s face. 

He knows what is coming, he’s imagined it enough times that he thinks he should know what it’s like before it even happens, but it’s nothing like he thought it would be.

It’s light, the barest hint of lips pressing into his own. Chaste, for the most part, but good too. There is the merest hint of lingering towards the end as Dan is bolstered by Phil not pulling away perhaps, by the way he tips his head into it, but his initial surge of courage doesn’t hold out and he pulls back before Phil can show him exactly how good it  _ could _ be.

Phil lets the silence stretch out, lets Dan’s eyes go wide and scared just for a second, like a deer in headlights. Dan has to work through this himself, rather than Phil jumping in to save him from whatever turmoil is making a line appear between his brows. Phil wants to wipe the crease away with the flat of his thumb. He doesn’t. He waits. 

“I don’t think we can have that for breakfast mate,” Dan says finally, which throws Phil a little until he realises he has whatever it was he fished from the cupboard still gripped in his left hand. 

He glances over, following the mirth in Dan’s face, the smirk on his mouth. The mouth he’d just kissed, his maybe-not-straight-after-all mouth that Phil wants to ravage a little. He’s stopped from following through on that thought as he realises what his breakfast offering had been. 

“No,” Phil laughs, the sound jarring, making Phil realise their voices had been hushed, like they’d been sharing a secret. Maybe they were, maybe that’s what this is. 

“I didn’t want breakfast yet anyway,” Dan says graciously, “It’s kinda early. Want to go back to bed?” 

Something about the way he says it makes Phil’s breath catch in his throat with a dull choked sound. Phil wonders if he is just reading in to it still, doesn’t want to let himself hope that Dan means bed singularly. Back to bed. Together.

He nods. 

Dan reaches out, slips his fingers in between Phil’s on his right hand and tugs. “Come on.” 

Phil lets a smile curl at his lips, grinning at the cheeky yet hesitant look in Dan’s eyes. The boy is diving in, the way he does in all things. He’s all bravado until he runs out of it . Then Phil has to take up the slack. Phil doesn’t think he’ll mind particularly, picking up where Dan’s bravery leaves off. He can be brave enough for both of them. 

He puts the tin of spam back on the counter and follows Dan up the stairs.


End file.
